


My Panties Don't Lick Me, So You Won't Either

by LinBabef0ng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Post Book 4 AU, Some D/s elements, gross overuse of the word 'underwear', ok that one's kinda true, slight humiliation, sort of but not really, sorta but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinBabef0ng/pseuds/LinBabef0ng
Summary: Kuvira has had it up to here with Lin tearing off her clothes left and right. Well, tonight she teaches her a lesson.Or, Chief Beifong learns how to properly care for her girlfriend's possessions.





	My Panties Don't Lick Me, So You Won't Either

Having just finished folding her laundry, Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed, finding her underwear drawer lacking, containing only a handful of briefs and two sets of panties. Knowing that when she moved in with Lin she brought over a significant amount of clothing, with no short amount of scowls and griping from the police chief, Kuvira searched their bedroom for any missing articles. After dumping out the hampers, checking under the bed, and happening upon a pair in the kitchen, she threw what she could find on the comforter. Tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek, Kuvira stood, hands on her hips as she let out a huff.

Each pair of underwear she found, regardless of type, had been ravaged. Some were hopelessly torn and frayed and in others the elastic band was comically stretched. Kuvira plucked the remains of a silky, green set, reminded of a particular night, one with Lin’s rough, calloused hands mauling her breasts, her hot tongue across the back of her ear, and her tearing off Kuvira’s silky, green panties with her teeth. 

Lin’s proclivity for a quick and messy fuck was a trait that left Kuvira thrilled in the beginning of their relationship. From midday meetings in Zaofu to getting bent over the chief’s desk on her trips to Republic City, Kuvira had always been grateful for Lin’s ability to dole out spine-numbing pleasure in an efficient manner, allowing Kuvira to relish in an orgasm and be on her way. So what if one facet of her efficient strategy was to tear Kuvira’s clothing apart, metal and cloth alike? If anyone were ever to question her disheveled appearance, which a fierce glare ordinarily quelled, then a simple “training with Chief Beifong” would have to suffice, no matter if the training was supposedly happening in a distant interrogation room and even if the training left the metalbending prodigy reeking of something more than sweat and covered in discrete love bites. The veteran metalbender would seldom let her emotional side peek through, but when it did her movements became much more languid and tender, and while appreciative of the woman’s breadth, their rapid couplings would always be dear to Kuvira.

However, no matter how tempting the barbaric behavior was in a moment of passion, post-coitus Kuvira would still like to keep the bulk of her wardrobe intact. Lin’s urge to wreak havoc on her clothing had to stopped, well, at the very least tampered down. Twirling the shredded green cloth between her fingers, Kuvira was struck with an idea. Smirking, Kuvira let the remnants fall back on the bed, and pursed her lips as she outlined a lesson for her passionate and destructive lover.

* * *

Kuvira stayed focused on her book as she felt Lin’s pulse nearing the apartment. As the lock clicked open and the older metalbender stepped into the living room, Kuvira took a sip from the wine glass beside her and kept her eyes on her book and only acknowledged her lover verbally as she turned to the next page. When the chief didn’t respond, Kuvira flicked her eyes to Lin whose eyes were darting between the coffee table, which currently hosted several pairs of Kuvira’s former panties, and Kuvira, more specifically Kuvira’s exposed sex as she sat with her legs spread wide on the couch.

“Would you care to explain all this?” Lin asks gesturing towards the scene before her.

Turning back to her book, Kuvira simply said, “All this ruined underwear is your doing.” Her eyes glanced above the text as she heard Lin step closer to the table, and saw her pick up a stretched pair of briefs. The chief’s lips pursed as she examined the remains, no doubt recalling her destruction of the cloth. 

“I never heard you complain.” she accused.

“That was before I realized my underwear supply had been decimated!”

Dropping what remained of the briefs to the table, the gray-haired metalbender at least looked somewhat ashamed and promised to compensate.his caused Kuvira to put down her book to look Lin in the eye, unimpressed.

“And how am I to believe the new underwear you buy me won’t be ruined as well?” 

With a flick of her wrist, Kuvira bent off the older woman’s armor, leaving her in her lightly soiled tank top and baggy pants. Lin slowly approached Kuvira as she was beckoned over and with a gentle push knelt before the metalbending prodigy. 

“Well, when you’re going commando you don’t have to worry much about that.” Lin chuckled to herself.

Kuvira took her hands to Lin’s soft, silver curls, tousling and messing them up. As Lin’s eyes fluttered, Kuvira other hand ghosted across her lover’s sharp cheekbones and soft nose, dragging her thumb downward and pressing it against her moist tongue, pushing until it popped into the wet heat of Lin’s mouth prompting a sigh from the chief. Kuvira bit her lip, suppressing a moan as she felt Lin caress her calves, squeezing the muscle she found. Once Lin’s hands neared Kuvira’s thighs however, the prodigy tugged the chief’s head back, demanding attention.

As Lin was about to speak, Kuvira held up her hand to stop her. “I do not intend to leave bare when there is a much better solution. A solution that involves you learning a lesson.”

Kuvira couldn’t help but chuckle at Lin’s cocked eyebrow, her defiance showing through in spite of her compromising position.

“You have one of two options,” Kuvira clarified. “Lesson one entails you finding and personally mending every piece of underwear that you’ve destroyed over the past few months, or...” Licking her lips, Kuvira took her free hand and ran her thumb over Lin’s gasping lips while the rest of her fingers pressing into the chief’s pulsing neck.

“Or you can be my underwear. Specifically this gorgeous mouth of yours.” The whites of Lin’s eyes widen as she inhaled against Kuvira’s thumb, leaving a moist chill on the pad. The chief’s pulse thudded impossibly faster against the prodigy’s fingers, causing her exposed sex to wetten. The dominant, terrifying Chief Beifong wanting in the palm of Kuvira’s hand never failed to excite her. 

“So, which lesson would you prefer, Chief Beifong?” In the silence, Kuvira never broke eye contact.

“...How long?”

“How long what?”

“...How long would I be your underwear?”

“Mm. Let’s see…,” With her hand still in Lin’s hair, Kuvira leaned back against the couch, thereby thrusting her wet pussy closer to the older woman’s face. “By my count, I started with approximately fifty pairs of underwear...and I currently have seven in my drawer now, but I suppose I could round that number up to ten...that’s forty pairs of underwear destroyed.” Her hold still tight on silver locks, Kuvira looked down at her lover. She was short of breath and upper chest and cheeks turning red, and at that moment Kuvira decided to stop torturing herself.

“Forty.” 

When Kuvira didn’t continue, Lin pouted and went to speak but was effectively silenced with another tug.

“Forty minutes.”

When Lin had the nerve to let out an unimpressed scoff, Kuvira tugged on her hair again, not missing the low growl she elicited or the subtle gyration of Lin’s hips against the floor.

“Let’s make that forty days.” Kuvira gave a preemptive tug to silence what would surely be a whine. “For forty minutes for forty days, you will be my underwear. You’ll learn to appreciate it for more than a piece of cloth. You’ll come home, undress, kneel, and be still for the next month and a half. You may start whenever you please, but once you’re in place, you will stay there for a full forty minutes.” During her explanation, Lin’s eyes closed and she bit her lip, trying and failing to discreetly rub herself against the foot of the couch. A significantly harder pull than the previous ones pulled the chief out of her fantasies and yanked a moan out of her and her eyes locked onto Kuvira’s.

“Well, Chief Beifong, which lesson would you prefer?”

“The second one.”

“What’s ‘the second one’?”

“The lesson where I’m your panties...”

“Are you starting your lesson now or later?” Silently, Lin leans closer to Kuvira’s pussy, soft lips showing a hint of tongue before being pulled back by Kuvira’s hand.

“That sort of bold behavior is the reason why you’re receiving this lesson in the first place. Now answer my question; are you starting your lesson now or later?”

“N-now. I’m starting now.”

“Then you will need to undress first.” Releasing her grip on the older woman’s hair, Kuvira motioned for her to stand and begin stripping. Kuvira watched lustfully as Lin’s muscled flexed as she crossed her arms across her chest to bring shirt over her head. Her pale breasts bouncing free, hanging and pressing softly against her abdomen. The way her dusky nipples puckered and swung as she bent over to pull down her pants. Kuvira stopped her before she could remove her underwear, a set of tight, dark gray briefs with a noticeable wet spot in the center. Nearly naked, Kuvira called her lover over and returned her to her previous position. Just as Lin was about to dive back in, Kuvira held her back.

“Now let me clarify; this lesson is meant to teach you the value of underwear. It is not an opportunity for you to get frisky, Chief Beifong. For the next forty minutes, you are not my lover - you are my panties. My panties don’t lick me, so you won’t either. If you decide to push me, you will be punished.”

Not bothering to ask if she understood, Kuvira nestles Lin back against her crotch and continues her reading. A soft moan and soft heated pants against her lower lips prompts Kuvira to glance every once in a while revealing her lover to already be cross-eyed. Lin, squirming and shuddering beneath her, wasn’t discrete when she took one of her hands to her panties and rubbed herself. Kuvira noticing this decides to let her enjoy herself while she can, making a mental note to definitely stop her before she orgasms. She can always punish her disobedience later.


End file.
